Forever In My Heart
by gleekliar2000
Summary: Heartbreaks Are The Worst But We Know Their Coming One Day For Some Sooner Than Others
1. Chapter 1

Our love was indestructible

This fan fiction is about corys death which lead to finns death which broke every gleek or a glee fan as cory was my idol it was the shock of my life I didn't believe it and I will never forget about you , my heart is with the cast and lea no one can imagine what their going through

Another morning in new york rachel waking up going to collage then coming back from collage to take kurt and santana and go out but unitl july 13 , rachel woke up the sun wasn't shining like always and the new york happy feeling wasn't their too nothing , she felt nothing it was a diffrent morning but for no reason her heart was brocken like into million pieces she wanted to smile and act like nothing happened becouse nothing actually did , "good morning kurt" she said going to the kitchen kurt didn't answer which wasn't normal becouse every Thursday kurt used to wake up go make breakfast and he and santana go wake rachel up and what made rachel suspect something that santana was no where to be found "kurt" rachel said " what ?" he replied in a sad way "whats wrong ? why didn't you wake me up with santana today ? talking about santana where is she?" rachel asked putting the eggs she made on the plate " yeah she went to buy us some toast and pizza" kurt answered throwing the news paper in the garbage "okay you answered one questions can i know why are u not happy" rachel said sitting and holding kurts hand " nothing just some problems with blaine" kurt said "im going to lima for a couple of days becouse my dad is really sick with a flue" he continued "im going to go get the tickets and im going to travel tomorrow" he went to the door and whore his coat and left

After kurt left rachel opened the tv and opened to watch some broadway show that's when the phone rang "hi misses carol" rachel said


	2. Chapter 2

And with the tears in our eyes

"finn…."she said "what happened to finn" rachel replied "miss carol are you their" rachel continued standing up " rachel finns .." suddenly santana came in "drop that" she screamed the phone fell from rachels hand from the shock it went to pecies.

"what the hell santana" rachel said trying to fix the phone "nothing I was just joking" santana said trying to look away to avoid eye contant with rachel "ok so can I call miss carol from your phone " rachel said taking santanas phone "no" santana replied expecting a look from rachel which she got "your hiding something you and kurt and it has something to do with finn" rachel said then santanas face went un happy "we are not hiding anything go to collage and when you come back well talk okay berry"santana said…

Rachel went to dance class first every one was kind of avoiding rachel which waskind of weird to her since her funny girl call back every one was aound her but suddenly every one went away "rachel ,rachel"said brody why was he talking to rachel they havent talked in weeks since their break up "rachel im so sorry I just heard the news how are you holding up and why did you come to school?" brody continued rachel gave him the look she didn't know what was going on first kurt then santana then body things were really complicated for rachel

Santana was siting on the couch watching a movie while crying the movie was the last song " hey santana why are you crying" rachel said then she saw the tv santana doesn't usualy cry watching movies "rachel we need to talk , finns dead rachel"…


	3. Chapter 3

Time Will Remember Us

"You're lying Santana like always just say what you want to say and by the way that's a really rude joke" Rachel said going to the kitchen to make dinner "Rachel please don't make this harder on me" Santana said going after Rachel and grabbing her hand "okay I'm going to call him to prove to you that he isn't dead and your nothing but a liar" Rachel said opening the phone and calling Finn, Santana didn't really know what to do try to get the truth in Rachel's mind or just leave her like that , at this moment Rachel was sent straight to Finns voicemail Rachel's heart nearly stopped.

"Santana it's not a big deal I'm going to Lima to prove to you that he's not dead and that your rude joke isn't working" Rachel said taking the bag she packed and leaving, the flight was long Rachel felt every second of it , she couldn't sleep , she couldn't think her brain and heart only said Finn.

She went straight from the air port to McKinley it was the early morning to school just started, Rachel walked through the halls then she bumped into "hey guys" Rachel said trying to forget everything by smiling "Rachel what are you doing here?" blain said walking in the hallways with Tina "I'm here to check on Finn" she replied then they gave her that sad look "what your planning this with Santana?" she continued walking to stage

Rachel stood there in the middle of the stage "Finn where are you?" she cried tears were all over her face "don't leave me alone I can't live without you I will never get over your laugh our first kiss was here and our first song together was here how am I going to complete my life please come out of these curtains and tell me you love me because I will always love you" she cried on the floor until it all went black….

Note : time will remember us - epic score is used in the end


	4. Chapter 4

Stand By Me

"guys and ladies we got you here because the only way to get over this tragedy is together" Marley said standing like and people who were sitting were the old and the new , new directions nearly everyone wore black not only them but the whole school , the choir room was a disaster when shue told them that he's dead Tina was crying , blain called Kurt , Sam called Finns mother , Artie called Quinn it was a big shock for every one of them not one of them didn't sit at night till he slept from crying no one ever stopped thinking about the great loss of an outstanding singer and an amazing friend but there hearts were with Rachel…

"This week's assignment is goodbye and moving on with songs" Jake said writing "saying goodbye and moving on" "that's why we asked to of the people who knew Finn the most after Rachel" Marley said the Kurt and Santana started singing

" I want you to staaaaaayyyy " Santana said crying, every single one of them didn't have a tear in their eyes Mercedes had a tissue all over her cheeks, puck didn't know how to keep the tears in so he cried and so as mike, Quinn and Brittney held hands as they both cried every one of them was sure that the only way to get over this is definitely together…..

"Where's Mr. Shue? I haven't seen him lately plus he's not at school" puck asked Jake when they were walking in the hallway with Quinn and Brittany and mike and Santana and Kurt and Marley were after them "he's staying at home Finn was a really big part of mrshue's life it's hard to get over it easily plus I heard that he sometimes go visits Rachel" Marley said "talking about Rachel where is she and how is she?" Brittany said "I called her once or twice she didn't answer" Quinn said

"she's at her parents' house she's not eating ,drinking and not even watching movies or singing she sits calling Finn just to hear his voice mail I'm going to visit her today with Santana any one wants to come?" Kurt said heading to lima bean "I'm coming with you" Quinn said "I can't come the MIT lessons are so hard catch up with you later guys" Brittany mumbled going another way "I'm coming with you too" Mercedes said ….

"Hey Mr. Berry" Santana said going into the house "hey she haven't talked in days or ate in days" he said "and I'm really worried about her" he continued "can we talk to her?" Kurt said "sure come in" he replied they went in Finns photos were all over the wall "hi Rachel" Quinn said

At the April Rhodes stage Brittany and puck singing In My Veins "Nothing goes as planned. Everything will break. People say goodbye. In their own special way. All that you rely on"

Note: this chapter is to my best friend nez I love her a lot and she's going to write the next chapter! I released this chapter today because she's coming back today


	5. Chapter 5

What comes of a Brocken Heart

Rachel didn't look at anyone, she didn't smile, she didn't cry, she didn't do anything; her face was blank and emotionless, huddled in a ball on her unmade bed staring at a picture of her and Finn. She had dark circles around her puffy eyes, it looks like she hasn't slept in weeks and has been crying a lot. Her skin was yellow, losing its normal shiny complexion. It was almost like she didn't hear them come in or talk to her.

"Hey Rachel," Kurt said as he slowly sat on her bed, "how are you feeling?"

Rachel didn't look at him; she acted as if he wasn't there, her face still blank.

"Rachel? How are you holding up?" Santana tried. Still no answer from Rachel, she was as stiff as a statue.

"Oh come on!" Mercedes said as she snatched the picture from Rachel's hands. That got a reaction from Rachel. She sprang up, glaring at Mercedes.

"G-give it b-back" Rachel said quietly, sounding so weak and raspy.

Mercedes shook her head, indicating that she's not giving it back.

"Give it back" Rachel tried to take it back, but failed. Mercedes shook her head again, and just like that, Rachel started crying and screaming.

Kurt tried to hold Rachel, holding her back from Mercedes; Santana looked like she's really close to crying, while Quinn was crying soundlessly in the back, watching everything happen.

"Rachel, Rachel! It's fine, Mercedes, give her back the picture!" Kurt yelled over Rachel's screaming.

Mercedes, stunned, hesitantly gave Rachel her picture back.

Rachel's thrashing and screaming stopped almost immediately, as soon as her beloved picture was in her hand, she was calm again, only crying softly.

"Finn… Finn… Finn! Where are you? Why did you leave me alone? Why did you leave me?! How can I live without you?" Rachel cried, resting her head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Rachel, honey, it's okay, we're here for you, we'll get through this together" Quinn whispered, rubbing Rachel's back to comfort her. They all crowded around her in one, big, comfortable group hug.

When Rachel was calm enough to speak again, she pulled out of the hug, trying (but failing) to smile at her worried friends.

"Thanks for being there for me guys, I appreciate it." She mumbled.

"we'll always be here for you, through thick and thin, right guys?" Santana asked.

Everyone mumbled a "right" and nodded.

"Now honey don't take this the wrong way, but you look terrible, we need to get some food in your system, I'll make you a nice meal and we can all sit together, how does that sound?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel nodded, agreeing that it's a good idea, they all gave out a weak cheer as Mercedes walked out of the room to prepare the meal.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you stink, how does a long, hot shower sound?" Kurt asked.

"It sounds really good, actually. I'll do that while the food's cooking" Rachel answered as she got up and headed to the bathroom.

As soon they heard the door lock, they gave out a sigh of relief, but then it changed into a groan as they heard her crying in the bathroom.

"You guys realize that we have to tell her that the funeral is tomorrow, right?" Quinn said skeptically.

"Oh my god. You're right. How will we do that when she's in this state?" Santana retorted, looking worried.

"We'll just have to break it to her gently, I guess" Kurt replied, sounding unsure.

"Well, let's think about it while we clean this place up. It looks like a tornado went through here" Quinn added, getting up start cleaning. They all silently agreed and got to work.

Mercedes announced that the food was ready just as Rachel came out of the bathroom. Rachel got dressed and went to join them on the table; they sat around her encouraging her to eat. Bit by bit, she began eating the food looking really uncertain.

"Rachel" Santana started, looking really hesitant, "do you know today's date?"

Confused, Rachel shook her head.

"Well, today is the 19th. Do you know what's tomorrow?" Santana asked.

Again, Rachel shook her head.

They all exchanged looks, debating how to tell her.

Finally, Kurt developed the courage to put her out of her confusion.

"Tomorrow is the funeral, Rachel" he said quietly.

She gasped, tears forming in her eyes.

"No no, it's not. Finn is still alive. He's still with us" she denied, shaking her head furiously.

After a long night of Rachel crying, screaming and calling for Finn, they finally put her to sleep, most of them crying. They decided to sleep over at her house to make sure she shows up the next day. After they went home to get all their needs, they came back and went to sleep.

The next day, after a lot of crying and lashing, they got themselves and Rachel ready just on time. It took a long time for them to convince her to walk out the house's door, which involved pushing, shoving and pulling, but nothing worked. In the end, her dad got frustrated and carried her to the car.

Rachel was really quiet throughout the car ride, which got her friends really worried. And when after a while, it was time to get out of the car.

"Rachel, we're here

I want to thank my best friend nezzie for doing this chapter and im sorry for late publish but my grand father died and I was busy and for the second time I want to thank nezzie I LOVE U and all other best friends who were there for me


	6. Chapter 6

Forever Finn

Rachel was in a state between denying and accepting it "isn't that the church I and Finn wanted to get married in and the church Mr. Shue made his wedding" Rachel said when she was standing in front of the door of the church Kurt came after her so as Santana they stood behind after "Rachel are you okay" Kurt said trying to make Rachel go in while Kurt was trying Blaine, kitty, Tina and Marley got out of the car Tina and Blaine walked to Rachel and Marley and kitty caught up with Jake and Ryder , Rachel ignored what everyone was saying and went in , Kurt and Santana were in a shock when Rachel opened the door she found something she would never want to see a black strap on Finn's picture and next to it his tomb , nearly every 1 meter had a bouquet of black and white flowers.

Rachel walked in like just a flashback last row has Mr Figgins then Jessie and vocal adrenaline then Sebastian and the warblers Rachel looked at them remembering all memories they had the on third row there was some of the new direction and in the second Mr. Shue was sitting there like a part of him died and next to him was holly and Emma and April on the first row is where Rachel, Santana and Kurt had to sit.

The funeral started with Mrs. Hudson said how hard was it for her to see him grow up and die in an unexpected age she cried until Rachel thought that she was the one who's going to faint.

"it's your turn I wrote you some papers if you don't know what to say" Kurt said he didn't expect that disgusted look Rachel gave him but he instantly hid the cards Rachel stood up she looked weak but walked like she's strong she stood the microphone was like the one they sing in but that's what Finn wanted "Finn was my life Finn was the reason I went to new York Finn was the reason I tried my best at everything he was my soul mate my heart my bones his kindness and love was the thing that made the blood pass through my veins and I'm going to miss his incredible talent and his handsome smile and his beautiful beautiful heart and his fantastic voice that we may never hear again in my heart and mind and all my body two words are going to be inside of them and they are forever Finn"

Rachel said that speech from the deepest place in her heart at the end of the speech a guy came in brown hair green eyes he was kind of cute Rachel thought but no Finn Finn Finn was what interrupted her thoughts but something weird he was wearing a silver hoodie plus he looked tired like he hadn't eaten for days.

Rachel went to her row next to Kurt one by one went to say speeches Rachel was really hurt all what she was thinking is going out to smell fresh air, the funeral ended with Finn singing this is not the end which was recorded on his phone, every one left except her and Kurt and Santana "Rachel we need to leave" Santana said Rachel stood up and walked the hall so slowly she was really weak she opened the door went down the stairs "Rachel where are you going? the car is waiting" Kurt said opening the car door "no you go ill catch up with you later" she replied "are you sure do you want us to come with you" Santana said "yeah I want to be alone" she replied and walked away Kurt and Santana looked worriedly at each other but they knew Rachel isn't a child, then sunset came and Rachel started singing when I look at you by Miley Cyrus while the new directions were singing the same song with Marley and Quinn in the lead and the old and new glee were back ups

Day after

"Mr. Hummel Mrs. Rachel berry is in the hospital" the nurse said then the phone dropped


	7. Chapter 7

Almost Is Never Enough

Rachel thought she woke up but she didn't she was in a room a white only room it was weird she was dreaming that's the only thing she knew then suddenly Finn appeared she ran to him and hugged him he hugged her back the love between them was strong really strong "Finn I thought you were dead" Rachel said smiling "I am" Finn said the smile went off her face "am I dead?" Rachel asked "no you're just in a coma" he replied "I love you Finn" Rachel said "I love you to Rachel, but I want you to go on and be a star but all I need from you is to remember me with good not the bad" then suddenly a piano showed up and Finn sat and started to sing with Rachel almost is never enough the song ended with them kissing "Rachel you have to go , but before you go I want you to know that death ends a life not a relationship" he said then suddenly everything went black again and the she started to open her eyes but this time it was a little bit real she opened her eyes she found Kurt and blain and her parents and the hot guy from the funeral he's the one that hit her with car "Rachel are you okay?" Kurt asked "I'm okay" Rachel replied half thinking "what is he doing here?" Rachel said "he's the person who hit you accidently the car when you were drunk-walking" Rachel didn't see who was talking but it was Santana's voice then she Rachel could see her…..

A Week After

"So where are you from? Lewis" Rachel asked "I'm from rosewood a small town I came here to collage and I met Finn there then we got separated because of rehab" Lewis answered helping Rachel pack her bags "why were you in rehab" Rachel said giving him the worried face "I was in rehab because I had drug addiction I offered Finn but he kept denying that he doesn't have it" Lewis replied "so you got him into drugs?" Rachel said not liking what he was going to say "no I didn't pucks friend did puck refused to do it I said it was going to be a onetime thing so did Finn but that's a part of my life I don't want I want to delete it but It will haunt me for the rest of my life seeing a friend die in front of you is hard but he loved you Rachel he really did his last words were tell her I loved her" Lewis said then the room just went silence "here is your bags but before you go to new York can we have a cup of coffee? " he asked "Lewis I didn't get over Finn" Rachel replied "make it tea then" he said smiling so did Rachel

Before the last chapter next week

My Heart Will go On But Not With You


End file.
